Dedicated Propensity to Unfolding, or The Taste of Fixatives
Dedicated Propensity to Unfolding, or The Taste of Fixatives is the fifth episode of Bikini Bottom Adventures. It was released on November 10, 2019, was written, directed, and filmed by , and was produced by William Underscore Productions Ltd. Plot Squidward lies in wait for eight seconds. He then appears and transforms into an apple, but his reluctance to change back results in him getting picked up. Later, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward bemoan the rainy day outside, before it suddenly turns dark. Patrick freaks out until Squidward passes him some anti-dark medication. Soon, Bad Guy appears, revealing himself to be the cause of the dark. He torments the gang until Squidward decides to plan a surprise attack. An apple is seen on the desk, which Bad Guy sees and picks up. SpongeBob and Patrick, hiding, think it is Squidward in disguise planning to surprise him, but Squidward shows up next to them and reveals he just placed it there. They bicker until Bad Guy finishes eating the apple, proclaiming it to be "not as good as the last one" - revealing it was he who picked Squidward up earlier, as shown in a flashback. The flashback unfortunately forgets to end, and it soon moves on to show another, twisted Bikini Bottom Adventures episode, which suddenly cuts off. Transcript Opens on a shot of SpongeBob and Patrick sitting silently in Bikini Bottom. Text appears that reads: "Squidward lies in wait for eight seconds." Eight seconds later, Squidward pops up from the bottom of the screen, as 'for David K.' by "Blue" Gene Tyranny starts playing. Squidward: It is I! Squidward Quintus Tentacles! (pronounced like 'Heracles') I transform into an apple. Squidward transforms into an apple. Patrick: Oh, Squidward, we are wise to your tricks! Unshield at once! Squidward: Never! A hand reaches out and picks Squidward up. Squidward: Wait, what's— wait! No—! The video freezes as text appears that reads: "THE FIFTH EPISODE OF BIKINI BOTTOM ADVENTURES". Neil Young's 'See the Sky About to Rain' plays. The scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward (now no longer an apple) lying on the bed. SpongeBob: (sighs) Wow. (pause) Wooooooow. Patrick: Just another day in Bikini Bottom. Squidward: Yeah, another rainy day. (He gets up and gestures outside.) I mean just look at it! It's been raining all day! You know who else rains all day? Y... your MOM. Scene cuts quickly to Patrick looking at a weather app on a smartphone. Patrick: Don't worry, Squidward! According to the weather app, it's sure to clear up soon— Patrick looks up at the window. The previously bright day outside has now turned into darkness. He pauses in shock and then starts freaking out, to the tune of 'purity' by Crisis Sigil. Patrick: DARK! DARK! DARK! SpongeBob: DARK! DARK! DARK! Squidward: DARK! DARK! D... They all fall silent. Patrick gets up, while Roland Kayn's 'Intermodulation' plays in the background. Patrick: SpongeBob! I'm scared! (Starts to collapse inwards.) My loins quiver... SpongeBob: Patrick, have you been taking your anti-dark medication lately? Patrick: I'm all out! The well is closed on bank holidays... Squidward: Here, try some of mine. Squidward holds up a disembodied letter 'a'. The letter floats away and fuses itself with Patrick's being. Patrick: (sighs) Much better. SpongeBob: But where did the dark come from? Was it a gift from... the Creator? The music swells as SpongeBob and Patrick stare in wonder. Suddenly, the text "NO" appears on screen with a large burst of static, and then disappears. SpongeBob: ...Aw. Well then who? Bad Guy reveals himself. Bad Guy: BAD GUY! SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward jolt backwards in shock. Bad Guy: Huahahahaha! Spooky spell! Bad Guy starts performing a spooky spell. It sucks the anti-dark medication out of SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. Patrick: Wait! No!! Bad Guy: Huahaha! Who will save you from the dark now? The three characters collectively think, "You?" Bad Guy: ...Uh... wh-NONSENSE, you giga-fools! I have brought this darkness upon you. I will leave your bodies hanging from the edge of heaven's light, shining like a great torch through a valley carved by its own death! And it shall be so... ad eternum! Huahahaha... (More coming soon.) Trivia * This is the first Bikini Bottom Adventures episode to be entirely scripted; including the final segment, which was produced using GPT-2. * At one point, the laptop displays a scene from the 1975 film Céline et Julie vont en bateau, directed by Jacques Rivette. Credits Director: Puppeteer: Director of Photography: Sound Mixing: Writer: & GPT-2 Starring: * SpongeBob * Patrick * Squidward * Bad Guy Music Used: * "Blue" Gene Tyranny - for David K. * Neil Young - See the Sky About to Rain * Crisis Sigil - purity * Roland Kayn - Intermodulation * Lola's Pocket PC - Lola * Slowdive - Rutti * Madonna - although we are madonna * Mike Krol - Grade School Love * Toby Fox - Stress * Naked Flames - Fire Farming * Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 5: II. Stürmisch bewegt * Sacred Tapestry - Spirited Child * Seiko Oomori - 無修正ロマンティック ～延長戦～ (Additional sound design by 7HL.) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:William Leonard Category:Bikini Bottom Adventures